


Forgotten Friends

by laniew1



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laniew1/pseuds/laniew1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucky's almost gotten over the betrayal of Elizabeth and Nikolas; he's got a new life, a new best friend, a new maybe lover and a new job that is going to bring him face to face with his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU - Dante never came to Port Charles undercover because he never went to work for the FBI. Lucky found out that the baby that Liz was carrying was Nikolas' and left town.

His phone rings while he’s on a mission. He doesn’t, of course, answer it. It’s turned off, to save battery power and stowed in a waterproof compartment on his wetsuit. He doesn’t even know that it’s rung, that his past has come calling until three hours after their extraction when he and Dante are safely tucked into a hotel room almost a thousand miles away.

Dante’s gone for food and to get out of the hotel room, Lucky is uploading the information that they’d gotten to the WSB servers. Tacticians will examine in detail the information and then give them best case scenarios and percentage of success for phase two of their mission in a day or so.

When he’s done he peels out of the wet suit, showering away salt water and sweat, all the while he can feel exhaustion creeping up on him.

Dante might come back from foraging for food to find him zonked out on the bed, it’s happened before.

He pulls on sweats and a t-shirt, leaves his feet bare and pulls apart the component pieces of his suit, hanging the suit itself to dry, emptying out the compartments onto the bed. It’s busy work to keep his hands moving, to keep himself awake until Dante comes back.

He turns the phone on and is almost surprised to hear it start vibrating almost as soon as it establishes a connection.

He sits on the bed and thumbs through the controls, enters the password to get in and he sees that he has two missed calls, and one voice mail (he also has 27 e-mails but he’ll check them on his laptop later). The two missed calls are both from the same number and it’s Lulu, he knows that.

Only seven people are supposed to have the number to the cell phone in his hand, Lulu is the only one from his other life. The only member of his family that he gave a way to contact him because as angry as he’d been when he’d left, he would never be angry enough to cut Lulu from his life.

He phones into his voice mail, another password and he waits for Lulu’s message to play.

_“Lucky, it’s Lulu, dad said that it was probably pointless and Nikolas and Ethan agreed with him which means that hell has started freezing over but,” _a deep breath, _“I’m getting married, I’m getting married and I’d really like you to come home for it. Call me if you can.”_

Lucky presses the key to delete the message, presses the phone to his forehead and tries not to think about his family.

 

*

 

“I’ve got food,” Dante sounds triumphant upon opening the door, Lucky is lying prone on the bed, trying to suffocate himself with a pillow. It’s not working. “Did the data not transmit? I’m pretty sure that we can get back in but I’m also pretty sure that we’ll have to kill someone this time if we do.”

“My sister called,” Lucky says. His voice is muffled, that’s probably from the pillow over his head.

“I thought you didn’t talk to your family,” Lucky can hear him shutting the door, setting the bag down, rummaging through it.

“I talk to Lulu, she’s the only one,” Lucky says. She’s the only one he _needs_ to talk to; she keeps him pretty up to date on what’s going on, not that he _wants _to know, not that he _asks_ her for specifics. She’s still got an eerie way of knowing when he wants to know what’s going on in Port Charles.

It’s equally eerie that she can tell when he _doesn’t _want to know, then she talks about Cole and Sonny and dad and Ethan and the insanity that is Tracy.

“So what did little sis want?”

“She’s getting married; she wants me to come home for the wedding.”

Dante is silent and then Lucky feels the bed dip as Dante sits on the end next to his feet.

“We’ve got that thing in Massachusetts’s end of next week; I guess I could go with, see my mom instead of sending e-mails, you know, kill two birds with one stone.”

Olivia Falconeri lives in Port Charles as well, she’d moved back there after Dante was grown and had joined the WSB, they had both found it vastly amusing that their families are intersecting with no help from them.

“Thanks for not making me ask,” Lucky says.

“You’re my partner, Lucky. Besides, the way you talk about this town, I let you go home and I might not get you back in the same condition I sent you. I certainly don’t want to have to break in anyone new.”

 

*

 

They fly out on the next morning, they don’t fly first class, people watch those people boarding in first class and nine times out of ten they need to not be seen.

They fly coach and they don’t sit together.

Lucky puts on his headphones as soon as they get the all clear, leans his head against the window and closes his eyes.

 

*

 

They get through customs and hit separate bathrooms, in a stall Lucky destroys the ID that marks him as Antonio Verrera and digs through his carry-on for his actual drivers license and passport, shoving them in his coat pocket.

He resettles his backpack over his shoulder and he washes his hands while he studies his reflection in the mirror.

His hair is a little darker, there’s a few more lines in his face. He’s still eminently recognizable as Lucky Spencer, he thinks.

 

*

 

They rent a car, taking turns driving. Dante has the last turn and he pokes at Lucky’s arm until he wakes from his light catnap.

“’m awake,” he mutters.

“I’d believe that more if your eyes were open,” Dante says; Lucky forces his eyes open wide and glares at him. “Better.  Now tell me where I’m going?”

Lucky looks at the cars clock, he hasn’t reset the watch strapped to his wrist because he needs to know what time it is in Europe so he can send the next data transmission on time.

“My dads probably,” Lucky rolls his shoulders. Glances out the window.

Port Charles looks the same, same houses, same streets, same memories. There’s a reason that he doesn’t come back here, hasn’t come back here since he found out for sure that the baby Liz was carrying was Nikolas’.

“Take a left, then the next right,” Lucky says.

The bar looks the same with the exception of the packed parking lot, when Dante parks and turns the car off they sit there.

“Lot of people here,” Dante says. Lucky stares at the door and doesn’t say anything.

“How do you want to play this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Partners, friends,” Dante smirks at him “Lovers?”

“My dad doesn’t know about the WSB and I’m pretty sure Lulu has her heart set on him walking her down the aisle.”

“So friends then,” Dante shoves the keys into the pocket of his coat and goes to open the door. “You’re going to have to tell him eventually.”

“I think I’ll slip a letter in his coffin when he dies, it’ll be easier on all of us.”

 

*

 

He brings the laptop in with them, he could check his e-mail on his phone but he can’t respond to anything on it because the security measures on the phone aren’t as good as the ones on the laptop.

They’re still waiting for the tacticians’ scenario to be sent forward. They’ll have to modify it slightly (they almost always do), sometimes Lucky thinks the tacticians’ modify _their_ plans knowing that they’ll end up being modified further once Lucky and Dante get their hands on them.

The second data transmission will have to be sent in four hours. Half a mission down, half a mission to go.

They make it seven steps before they’re stopped. It sort of figures.

“No one thought you’d actually come.”

Lucky turns his head slowly to the right; Dante next to him is mimicking his movements. The voice is utterly familiar and completely not anyone that Lucky wants to see, or talk to, or even acknowledge that he exists.

When he stops blaming himself for why things with Elizabeth didn’t work, there’s really only two other people that get the focus of his blame.

Nikolas.

And Jason Morgan.

 

*

 

Dante is watching with interest, Lucky has told him all about this town. It amuses him that Dante had tried to talk his mom into moving somewhere else when Lucky had gotten through his life story, of course only half of that was due to things that Lucky had told him. The other half came from the fact that Olivia had told him that she’d had a relationship once upon a time with Sonny Corinthos.

Lucky had told him all about when things went wrong and the stupidity of trying to make things work with someone who very obviously saw him as nothing more then a safety net for when everything _else_ in her life crapped out.

Her things with Jason and Nikolas had made that abundantly clear, for a while there he was completely blind to it though.

There’s three people that he really doesn’t want to have to deal with while he’s here to get his sister married off. Jason is one of them.

He can deal with pretty much anyone else, he didn’t have a trunk full of emotional baggage with, say, Sonny or Cole or even Helena (although he does actually have some baggage with Helena, maybe she’s not the greatest of choices).

“It’s Lulu’s big day, why wouldn’t I,” Lucky says, he shifts slightly, he can feel the weight of the gun strapped to his ankle, there’s a knife in a holster in the small of his back.

He could even use laptop bag as a weapon if it came to it, if he didn’t think that he’d manage to break the laptop on Jason’s hard as hell head. They need the laptop; it probably won’t come to that.

They’re comforting weights, just as comforting as Dante’s steady presence beside him.

They might have to use the lover route after all; they’ve done it before on missions, played the lovey-dovey honeymooning couple, the doting anniversary vacationers. When they want to be seen, when they want to be noticed so that someone else won’t be, that’s normally the route they take.

He’s going to give his dad a heart attack one way or another before he leaves this town; he’s pretty much resigned himself to that fact.

“You haven’t come back before,” Jason says, his eyes are shifting between Lucky and Dante. Lingering on Dante longer and longer. He’ll ask questions eventually, Jason pretty much doesn’t have a tactful bone in his body.

“Not much reason to,” Lucky says. “Was there.”

Jason quirks a half-smile at him and takes to blatantly staring at Dante with narrowed eyes.

“This is Dante,” Lucky says, he can see Dante tilt his head slightly in acknowledgement. “Who’s inside?”

“Oh, everyone. Cole’s doing a pretty fantastic job at pretending he doesn’t actually work for Sonny and Liz and Nikolas have taken over separate sides so as to not have to interact at all.”

Lucky hmms noncommittally. He knows that Liz and Nikolas didn’t survive past Liz having Nikolas’ baby. Though he knows that Nikolas still pushes sometimes and Liz still reciprocates, Lulu has told him that much.

Lucky figures there’ll be another kid, eventually.

 

*

 

When he thinks about it, which is not often because the fact that he can count his friends, people that he can talk to and trusts to not betray him, on one hand is kind of depressing.

There’s maybe five.

There’s Dante, of course, because he _has_ to trust someone that is nine times out of ten at his back with his gun drawn, to not _shoot_ him in the back just because he’s a viable target.

Elizabeth and Nikolas had been on that list once. It was probably why when he found out about them it had felt like someone had shoved a dagger in his back and twisted it hard to get the maximum amount of pain and suffering out of him.

He’d _trusted_ them, and yeah there’d been a time, years prior when he’d thought there was maybe a hint of something between them.

But then Nikolas had Gia and Elizabeth had flirted with the idea of Jason but not done anything about it. He’d let it go, because Emily said that there’d never been anything between them and he trusted Emily.

Because she was Emily, she was as close to him as a sister and what reason would she have to lie to him.

But then Nikolas and Elizabeth had slept together, conceived a child together and all Lucky could think was ‘who the fuck do I talk to about this now?’

There was no Dante then. Not yet.

And Nikolas and Elizabeth were out; he could barely look at them without wanting to cause physical harm, besides they were the reason he needed to talk to anyone.

Emily was dead and Lulu was dealing with her own thing.

Lucky sure as hell wasn’t going to bend his little sisters’ ear with his problems when hers were maybe a bit bigger in size and certainly much more dangerous.

She _would _choose to fall in love with one of Sonny Corinthos’ guys, he’d not thought Cole anywhere near her type, but apparently love was blind. His mom would talk about fate and destiny and a bunch of other crap; Lucky liked Cole, sometimes, he couldn’t say that he necessarily wanted his little sister involved in the mob by involving herself with him.

 

*

 

Lucky pushes open the door and he probably should have taken Jason’s words about no one expecting him to actually show, to heed, because the whole place goes quiet.

Then there’s a burst of noise and Lulu is racing across the room, flinging herself at Lucky because she knows that he’ll always catch her.

Dante puts a hand against his back to brace him, he’s surprised they don’t topple over anyway, they’re both only operating on about four hours of sleep (car sleep doesn’t really count); he’s _really_ looking forward to checking into the hotel.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” Lulu is saying. She’s got her arms wrapped around him like she’s going to attempt to suffocate him.

“Cowboy,” his dad is there next, and Luke Spencer is looking old, he’s still got a spry step though and a smirk like he knows something that no one else does on his face. Lulu stops hugging him, settling into his side, Lucky keeps an arm over her shoulder and Lulu grins up at him.

Luke pulls him into a loose hug, Lulu getting dragged along with him, a pat on his back and then Luke is eyeing Dante with narrowed eyes.

“This is Dante,” Lucky says. “He’s a friend.”

“Friend, huh,” Luke says, Dante holds out a hand.

“It’s an honor to meet you sir, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Dante says.

“Really?” Luke says, Lucky blinks at Dante and hopes that he remembers enough of what Lucky has told him to not bring up Robert or Frisco.

Dante grins and blinks back. Luke looks between them with suspicious eyes.

“Let’s get you boys a drink,” Luke says.

“Just soda,” Lucky says, Dante nods in agreement. “Was a really long flight.”

 

*

 

Luke settles them at the bar and nudges Ethan out of the way with his hip to get glasses and sodas. Lucky sets the laptop bag on the floor by his feet, looping the strap around his ankle.

“Where’d you boys fly in from?” Luke asks. He sets glasses in front of them, plucks a bowl of pretzels out from under Mac’s fingers and sets it in front of them.

“Madrid,” Lucky says, it’s half true, they’d had a connection there. It’s easier to lie if part of the lie is actually the truth just stretched enough that looked at another way it could be construed as a lie. Dante takes his drink in hand and turns his back to the bar. He’s eyeing everyone that’s trying to discreetly watch them.

Lucky grabs a handful of pretzels, popping one in his mouth and takes a drink of his soda. He eats them slowly, one at a time and Luke arches a brow at him but doesn’t say anything.

He purposefully doesn’t turn around to see who all is staring at them.

Dante nudges his shoulder just as Lucky’s phone vibrates against his hip. He draws it out and it’s the alarm that he set.

“Can I use your office to check my e-mail and stuff?” Lucky asks.

“You don’t need to ask, son,” Luke says. “You know where it is.”

Lucky grabs the laptop bag and stands, he quirks an eyebrow at Dante and Dante smirks in return, “let me know if anything interesting comes through,” Dante says. Lucky rolls his eyes as he walks away.

 

*

 

Luke knows exactly who Dante is, if he’d known that was who Lucky had been bringing with him he would have maybe said something to Olivia, forced her to stay.

As it was she’d been tired of dealing with Sonny and his never-ending cycle of ‘you should have told me’ and ‘you lied to me’s’. He can’t say as he blames her for leaving, but now Sonny is there and Sonny knows exactly who Dante is to him, so does Jason and Cole and pretty much anyone that can be considered part of Sonny’s inner circle. She’ll be lucky if someone in this room doesn’t spill the beans before she gets a chance to tell Dante herself.

“You don’t want to check your e-mail?” Luke asks. Lucky only brought the one laptop in, that doesn’t mean that Dante hasn’t left his out in the car.

“Lucky’ll let me know if there’s something I need to take a look at,” Dante says, he swings around on his stool and faces Luke again. He takes a sip of his drink and Luke studies him.

They both look exhausted, dark rings under their red eyes. There’s a bit of a tremble in his hand that Luke thinks might be coming from exhaustion.

He’s not surprised that Lucky came, it’s Lulu after all, Lucky would move fucking mountains for Lulu if he thought that’s what she wanted, he still had thought they’d go the hotel and pass out for a couple of hours.

Come and see them bright and early in the morning.

He wishes he could be surprised that Lucky’d brought someone with him; he’d been kind of expecting it though, ever since Lulu had said she’d got a voicemail saying he was coming and maybe bringing a guest with him. He’d been holding out for a girl and friend instead of a boy and friend. He’s liberal-minded and all, he’s had to be with Ethan fucking anything (male and female) that will stand still long enough, but he really doesn’t want Dante to be a _boyfriend_.

Dealing with Sonny if that’s the case will be a fucking nightmare.

Of course it could be that Dante just wanted to see his mom and they’d thought they could swing in without anyone asking questions.

They didn’t think this through at all, Luke blames the exhaustion. Because no one is supposed to know what the boys are doing for work now, Lucky sure as hell hasn’t said anything to him and Olivia had known just the bare basics of what Dante was doing with his life, he doesn’t know what picture they expected to be portraying but… They’re partners, Luke knows that much, just like he knows that no matter what story Lucky decides to spin and Dante decides to embellish on the boys weren’t exactly _sightseeing _in Madrid.

If that’s even where they were.

He saw what happened with Robert when he let himself be romantically involved with someone he worked with, they’d got Robin out if it, but also a bunch of years of hell as well.

“Got an interesting phone call from Frisco Jones a couple of months back,” Luke says. He scrubs at a water spot on the counter with a rag. When he looks Dante is peering at him with narrowed eyes.

“Did you?” Dante asks in a noncommittal tone.

“He plan on saying anything?” Luke asks. “Ever?”

He knows that he had always voiced concerns with Lucky going into law enforcement; he’s not exactly surprised that he went from being a cop to the WSB even if he still doesn’t understand quite where he went wrong with Lucky.

Having a thirst for adventure is one thing, going into law to get it? Something else entirely.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll have a letter to read when you die,” Dante offers.

 

*

 

He has 32 e-mails waiting once he unfucks his wireless connection from whatever mess Dante had made of it.

He scrolls through them one at a time, delete, delete, delete until he hits one of the ones that he’s looking for.

Part of the data stream has been decrypted and he scans through twelve pages of what looks like a medical history.

There’s no name, but there’s a girl and she’s apparently been held for almost eight years while scientists used her body as a template for cloning. He hadn’t thought that the DVX’s scientists were that far along, but he can see the data that shows the breakout of information from two successful clones, he ignores the eight failures because they’re not important, he doesn’t need a mission outline to know that the girl being held is going to be their phase 2 mission.

He taps out a text message to Dante and gives a quick once over to the rest of his e-mails. Junk mail, junk mail, e-mail from Lulu reminding him the she _really_ wanted him to be there for her big day.

“You know they all think that you just texted me for a quickie in your dads office,” Dante says, he glances over his shoulder and then steps into the office, closing the door behind him.

“That’s disturbing on about twelve different levels, number one being there is no lock on that door,” Lucky says. He sets his blocker up in the middle of the desk. Taps two buttons and waits.

His dad is paranoid; he should have searched and found any bugs that might have been set up. But just in case.

“Tacticians e-mailed?” Dante comes around the desk and leans over his shoulder.

“They decrypted part of the data file we sent them,” Lucky gestures at the screen. “They’ve sent us second phase scenarios.”

“Cloning? Hmm, that’s new.”

“It’ll be different anyway,” Lucky says. He clicks his mouse and pulls up the partial building schematic that had been sent with the e-mail. They’ll come up with their own scenarios on getting in and out with the girl, the tacticians will give them probability of success and then they’ll tweak their scenarios again just because.

“By the way, Frisco told your dad, so you maybe want to rethink the whole letter in the coffin trick.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

The pillow over his head doesn’t seem to be blocking out the knocking at the door, he’s on the right side of the bed because he was the first one through the door and got to choose his side, Dante groans next to him and flops over so he’s facing away from the door. He throws his blankets back, tosses the pillow on the bed and goes to make it stop.

The room is pitch black, the hallway lights are bright enough that he squints when he opens the door.

Lulu is standing there, looking bright and cheerful and altogether too awake. She raises an eyebrow at him.

“Dad so owes me ten bucks,” she says as hugs him then steps into the room, she switches on a light and Dante makes another groaning noise and pulls the blankets over his head.

“I didn’t interrupt anything did I?” she sounds sort of gleefully evil and Lucky narrows his eyes at her.

“We were sleeping Lulu,” he drags a hand through his hair, discreetly surveys the room. Anything that would have led to awkward ‘what exactly are you doing now’ questions had been put away before their bodies had forced them to sleep. The only thing that might raise eyebrows is the fact that they’re sharing a bed.

“What are you doing here?” Lucky asks.

“Tuxedo?” She makes a show of glancing at her watch. “You were supposed to meet me in the lobby at 2, when you didn’t show I decided to come get you.”

Lucky rubs at his eyes. “Did I agree to that, I don’t remember agreeing to that.”

Lulu smirks at him, it’s utterly familiar, he swears he’s seen that exact expression on his dads face a time or a hundred.

“You didn’t say no, I took that as agreement by way of you not declining.”

 

*

 

“So tell me about this ‘partner’ of yours,” Lulu says, the way that she says it Lucky can hear the quote marks and everything. Lucky has been stuck with pins and Lulu has been assured that they’ll rush everything so that it’ll be ready in two days time.

He’s got his own tux but Lulu had insisted that he needed a new one.

He wraps his hands around his coffee cup, he’s been waiting for the ‘what exactly is your relationship’ question since she found out they were sharing the one bed. He’s never quite sure what to say, half the time because he doesn’t think _they_ even know what their relationship is.

Sometimes they’re lovers; sometimes they’re just best friends. They’re comfortable together; things are easy between them in a way that they weren’t always with Elizabeth. Lucky just doesn’t know how to answer that question.

“Dante? What about him?”

“His last name… It’s not exactly _common_…”

“Olivia’s his mom,” Lucky says, this isn’t going the direction he thought it was going to, but he knows where it’s heading nonetheless. He sips his coffee and makes a face.

Lulu nods, “Dad knows about the WSB thing, you know. There was something that happened a couple of months back and Frisco Jones called dad to give him a heads up. I think he thought dad knew already?”

Lucky thinks, tries to remember what would have happened months back that would have freaked Frisco out enough that he would call dad.

Frisco is a mother hen to all the agents that fall directly under him, Lucky more so then the others, Dante is affected strictly by virtue of being Lucky’s partner. Sometimes Lucky thinks that their missions are selected based on threat level and how terrified Frisco is of maybe having to call dad and tell him that he’d gotten killed on a mission.

The only mission that might have freaked Frisco out is the Afghanistan thing four months prior, he and Dante had been out of radio contact for 72 hours longer then they should have been due to increased patrols. They’d gotten out though, no one had even shot at them and neither one of them had even ended to discharge their weapons.

“Oh god, is that coffee?” Dante appears at his shoulder. “You know our room has a coffee maker, coffee but absolutely no filters or cups?”

Lucky holds the cup up and gestures to their waiter to get another one.

Dante swings a chair over from an empty table nearby and sits down, long legs sprawling under the table. There’s a momentary lapse of adulthood where they kick at each other fighting for legroom. Lulu rolls her eyes and hides her laughter by fake coughing into her napkin.

“This town makes no sense, you know that right?”

“I grew up here, remember,” Lucky reminds him.

“God, I’ve never been so glad that my mom decided to move us down to the city when I was a kid,” Dante says, he makes a face at the coffee and steals Lucky’s spoon to add sugar to it.

The waiter reappears with a new coffee for Lucky and a place setting that he settles in front of Dante, minus the spoon which he puts in front of Lucky instead.

“Are you ready to order?”

 

*

 

“Your sister seems nice,” Dante says absently. He’s got the laptop open on the bed in front of him. If Lucky is actually in the room with him he tends to not fuck up his system information, it’s only when Lucky leaves him alone with his computer that he has to worry about half of his operating system shutting down on him in protest.

He’s never quite sure what Dante does on his computer to have that happen, he thinks _Dante’s_ not actually sure what he does to make it happen.

“I’ve never had a problem with Lulu,” Lucky says. He’s got maps spread across the floor. They’re working through the tacticians scenarios to come up with a workable game plan to get the girl out and not get captured themselves.

The tacticians have going through the front door and back out again listed as being 92% successful, Lucky thinks that they both want the good drugs that the tacticians are doing because there’s no way that going through the front door has that high a potential success rate.

“I’m thinking water entrance, maybe we’ll get lucky and the girl can swim,” Dante says.

Lucky looks at the waterway entrance, it’s on the other side of the building from the front door, it’s completely doable. There’s what looks like a boat dock about 3/4’s a mile away from that.

“Or we could use a boat, it’s been a while since we had a boat escape,” Lucky says. He sighs. “Sometimes I think they fuck up their scenarios on purpose because they know we’ll play with them and end up doing what they want us to do in the first place,” Lucky says.

Dante looks over at him.

“You really, honestly think they’re that smart?”

Lucky looks at the success rates noted next to the three scenarios the tacticians had sent.

“You’re right, we’ll be lucky if they don’t get us killed one of these days.”

 

*

 

Dante calls and Sonny is there, of course, it’s almost like he’s got a sixth sense for when Dante is going to call and he’s almost _always_ there for them. She doesn’t try to keep him from listening in because if she does he’ll just bug her phone (if he hasn’t already) and then she’ll never have any privacy.

So she lets him stand there, hovering next to her as she listens to Dante not tell her what’s going on in his life.

There are not a lot of things that Olivia regrets.

Dante has never been one of them, telling Sonny that he’s his son, that’s definitely one of those regrettable things that she wishes she had a do-over for.

Because now that Sonny knows… now Sonny won’t leave her alone.

Dante had told her he’d joined the Bureau. She’d just assumed that since the F.B.I. had been trying to recruit him for almost a year that he’d finally given in.

She _wishes_ that Dante had joined the F.B.I. Even if eventually it would have put him in the same space as Sonny, with them both on opposite sides of the law at least she wouldn’t be getting phone calls that he was missing in Middle Eastern countries that are shooting anyone that looks or sounds vaguely American.

“Hi mom,” Dante’s voice is crisp and clear over the line. Sonny is right next to her and the expression on his face is the one that she sees when he listens to any of his kids talk or laugh or walk or breathe.

“I hear you came into town with Luke Spencer’s son,” she says, she puts a hand to Sonny’s chest and pushes him a bit away. He’s standing right on top of her so he can listen; the phone volume is up high enough that he doesn’t need to do that.

“Lucky, yeah… we work together,” he says. He doesn’t elaborate and to be honest Olivia doesn’t really expect him to anymore. He laughs a little. “And wow Lucky was completely not wrong about the town grapevine,” Dante says, she hears papers rustling on the other end of the phone.

“Pretty much everyone knows someone who knows someone else,” Olivia says.

“Hmm… I thought we could meet for lunch if you wanted? Lucky’s meeting his sister and his soon to be brother-in-law for lunch and I could eat the granola bar that’s still in my carry-on but I don’t remember putting it in there so I’m not exactly sure how long it’s _been_ in there.”

“We can meet for lunch,” she says, Sonny raises an eyebrow at her and she sighs and rolls her eyes. “I might bring someone with me.”

“That sounds like mom-speak for I got married, come meet your new daddy,” Dante says, he sounds equal parts bemused and completely like he doesn’t really want to know.

“Not even likely,” she says. “Just someone that I thought you should meet.”

Dante hmms at her and she hears a phone ringing on his end, “I’ve got to go mom, text me with the restaurant and time and everything. Okay?”

“You got it baby.”

She hangs up and glares at Sonny; he just raises an eyebrow at her and looks completely self-righteous, she almost always wants to hit him when he has that look on his face.

“You mean I finally get to meet my son face to face.”

“Don’t even go there,” she shakes a finger at him. “I’ll introduce you and maybe in like five years, after he’s had a chance to get to know you and realize that you’re maybe not a complete bastard like everyone says you are, maybe _then_ we’ll tell him.”

Sonny narrows his eyes at her and looks stubborn and annoyed, Dante’s going to know about Sonny by the end of lunch, she has no doubt in her mind about that.

 

*

 

Dante walks into the restaurant and turns around and walks right back out again.

Lucky’s number was the last one that he’d called, that’s who he calls now.

“My mom brought Sonny Corinthos to lunch with her,” he says once Lucky answers.

“Okay… you know that I’m at lunch with Lulu and Cole right?”

Dante makes a sound, it might be a whine, half a scream, he presses fingers against his temple and rubs in a circular motion.

On the other end of the phone he can hear Lucky telling Lulu and Cole that he’ll be right back. There’s another minute or so until Lucky says, “tell me what the problem is.”

“My mom, brought Sonny Corinthos, to lunch with her,” Dante says in a short measured tone.

“Weren’t they friends growing up?”

“I think they dated actually,” Dante says, he leans against a wall and closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to be having this conversation.

“Dated, really?”

“I don’t know, I tuned out after my mom said Sonny and dated together in the same sentence, she’s my mom, I don’t need to know specifics.”

“It’s just lunch,” Lucky says. “What could possibly go wrong?”

“I’m going to remind you that you said that when we’re bolting from town, with our families in tow and DVX agents are shooting guns at us.”

“In Port Charles I’d be more worried about the mob, but whatever.”

 

*

 

They sit at three corners of the table, an equal distance between all of them. His mom hugs him when he walks up to the table and he feels remarkably underdressed since she has a dress on and Sonny has a suit on.

He’s in jeans and a dress shirt, they’re his _good_ jeans so they don’t have any holes in them or cuts up the leg, but they’re still jeans.

He doesn’t fidget, just places his order and gets a soda with his meal.

Tries to not think about any of the reasons why his mom would have thought bringing Sonny with her would be a good reason. All of them would lead to him having a nervous breakdown and leaving Lucky to do the phase 2 of their mission by himself.

He straightens his silverware and rolls his shoulders. He looks up when his mom lays her hand over one of his.

“So, I,” she glances over at Sonny. “We wanted to talk to you,” she says.

He gets that awful sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, that one that he gets when they realize that the map they’ve been using is four years out of date and there’s a wall where there’s supposed to be an exit, or the DVX has laid a trap for them and they’re stuck with raising their hands and giving up or repelling down the side of a building with a ball of twine.

“Okay,” he says slowly, he looks between them. He’s still not sure why Sonny is there, as far as he’d known his mom hadn’t even been dating, not anyone serious anyway and it sure as hell hadn’t been Sonny.

He focuses on his mom when he realizes that she’s talking and he’s completely tuned her out (it happens sometimes when she wants to talk about serious stuff happening in her life; he cares, he does; and he wants to support her in all her life decisions… but really, there’s only so much you should _know_ about your moms personal life).

“… he’s your father,” Olivia finishes. He blinks at her because he can’t have heard that right; he looks over at where Sonny is watching him, like he expects him to jump up and hug him and declare him the best dad ever.

“Wait a minute,” he says. “What?”

“Sonny is your father,” she says again.

“Okay, yeah,” Dante shakes his head. “That’s what I thought you said.”

 

*

 

Dante is lying prone on the bed when Lucky gets back to the room; he’s had a good lunch with Lulu and Cole. They’d kept the cooing to a bare minimum and Lulu had glared Elizabeth off which had been interesting to watch.

“So lunch didn’t go well then?” Lucky asks. He shrugs out of his coat and tosses it over the back of the chair in front of the desk.

“Sonny Corinthos is apparently my father,” Dante says.

It’s the tone he uses when he’s completely wiped out and has no clue how to respond to anything anymore.

“That’s…” Lucky can’t think of what it is, but Jesus, Sonny considers all the guys that work for him family, in some fucking odd sort of way they’ll almost be related.

Only thankfully not, unless Cole is actually another one of Sonny’s hundred kids. Lulu hasn’t said anything, Lucky hopes that would be something that Lulu would share.

“Bizarre, odd, _not fucking likely_.”

“Yeah. Why is she telling you now, after all this time?”

“Because apparently when we met MIA in Afghanistan a couple of months back they called your dad and my mom; your dad just stoically waited for news, my mom on the other hand decided that it would be a swell time to have a mini-breakdown and tell Sonny that he had another kid.”

“That’s…”

“Completely fucking insane, I know,” Dante lays a hand over his face. “Sonny was all, ‘you’re my kid and I’ll support you in whatever you want to do but do you think that the WSB is the best place for you to be working’, like I’m not an adult that’s been making adult decisions about my life since I was sixteen without any sort of help from an absentee father figure.”

“Well, you know, dads.”

 

*

 

The wedding is beautiful. Lucky can say that in his head.

Lulu is all glowing and radiant in white and he thinks that both she and Cole cry a little during the ceremony.

Lucky is standing up with Cole at Lulu’s insistence, Dante forgoes sitting with his newly found family’s side of the church and instead sits next Luke and Tracy.

This is his little sister, he gets choked up as well, and if his dad says he didn’t Lucky will have to call him a liar because he saw him dabbing at his eyes.

They get to the reception and Dante’s doing a pretty fantastic job at keeping Sonny from cornering him. Lucky doesn’t think that Sonny’s even realized that Dante is treating him like a DVX agent that’s attempting to corner him at a party; Lucky’s seen Dante use some of those techniques on missions.

It’s pretty hilarious to watch even though he’s also wondering Dante is so successful yet he’s doing the same thing and has managed to keep Nikolas on the other side of the room at all times, but Elizabeth manages to slide up next to him while he’s getting a soda at the open bar.

He thinks that Elizabeth might just be a tad bit more determined then Sonny.

“I thought that we could maybe talk while you’re here,” she says and he wraps a napkin around the glass and looks down at her.

“I think we pretty much exhausted whatever talking we needed to do before I left town,” he says. He doesn’t want to be mean, he’s tired of being angry and bitter, but he can’t think of what they would have to talk about.

She slept with Nikolas, not just once, but several times and ended up pregnant with his kid. If there’s anyone she should be talking to it should be Nikolas not him.

“I thought that maybe you and Nikolas and I could sit down and…” she looks up at him through her eyelashes, it’s coy and innocent looking. “There’s some stuff that we need to talk about.”

“Like I said, I think we pretty much talked everything through already.”

Lulu appears like an angel in big white poufy skirt just as Elizabeth is opening her mouth again.

“Come dance with me,” she says, she smiles at Lucky, still beaming and happy, she completely ignores Elizabeth.

“Anything for my baby sister,” he says, he lays an arm over her shoulder and hugs her into his side, kisses her temple

“Thanks,” he murmurs against her hair.

“No problem big brother,” she swings around and offers her hands.

 

*

 

Dante is loading up a tiny plate with finger food, keeping a general eye on where Sonny is located in the room, when his beeper goes off.

They’ve got the beepers and the cell phones; if the beeper is going off means that this is their only warning and they’ll probably need to be in the air within the hour.

He sets the plate down and unclips the beeper, the number flashing is the signal for high priority, wheels up in 45; that means that the DVX knows what data he and Lucky managed to get their hands on and are planning on moving the girl.

He glances over his shoulder and sees Lucky sliding his own beeper into the pocket of his tux, he bends to say something in Lulu’s ear, when he hugs her tightly she clings to him in response; then he’s heading in Dante’s direction.

He can see Sonny and Jason standing shoulder to shoulder watching him. He hasn’t seen his mom in almost a half hour. He ignores them; at the moment they’re among the least important things in his life.

“Wheels up in 45,” he says in a low voice. Lucky nods.

“They should have our supplies, I e-mailed them a list this morning; we probably have just about enough time to change and grab our bags,” Lucky says.

“Cowboy,” Luke appears right behind Lucky and he turns to face him.

“Sorry dad, we’ve gotta,” Lucky waves a hand.

“Yeah, I got it. Call when you can.”

 

*

 

A car meets them outside the reception hall and their bags are already piled in the backseat. Evidently they’re on a tighter schedule then they originally thought.

“Dante?” Olivia says, Dante turns and Lucky takes the opportunity to whisper ‘shotgun’ and slide into the front seat. His phone beeps as soon as he buckles his seatbelt and he pulls it out.

There’s a text from Frisco waiting: **Tight timeline, make every second coun**t

**Moving now, in the air shortly**: Is his tapped response.

When he looks out Olivia is hugging Dante tightly and he raps his knuckles against the window, Dante twists his head and nods at him.

His laptop is sitting on the floor by his feet; the driver doesn’t look over at him just taps his fingers on the steering wheel.

He hears the backdoor open and Dante leans in, shoving bags over, Lucky doesn’t turn but he can feel Dante’s glare on the back of his head, he grins to himself.

He rolls down the window when he hears fingers tapping against the glass, Olivia is standing there and her cheeks are wet and her smile is sort of fragile.

“Be careful,” she says, he nods at her.

“We’ll probably end up coming back through here after,” Lucky says, she reaches a hand in and squeezes his shoulder.

“Then we’ll see you soon,” she makes it a statement, not a question.

“We’re ready,” Dante says to the driver, he doesn’t look back at his mom. Doesn’t see Sonny come out and stand on the steps.

He shifts and Lucky can feel his knees pushing into the back of his seat. It’s punishment for getting the front, it’s only about a ten minute drive to the airstrip, Lucky can deal with it until then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

The silence is the worst part Sonny thinks.

Not knowing where the boys went and what their mission was, which also means he doesn’t know how dangerous the situation they were going into is.

He doesn’t know which would have been better, to not know that Dante was his kid so he didn’t know to be worried about him, or knowing and being terrified that Dante isn’t going to come back.

Robin has told him some, talking about the vague things she remembers from growing up with parents who were agents.

She sends him to Luke, because apparently Luke and her dad had been friends, and apparently Luke had maybe at one point not been an agent for them but apparently something like a temp.

“It’s been a lot of years since there were agents running ops out of Port Charles,” Luke says. He’s pouring them drinks, it’s a mellow scotch, Sonny sips it when Luke hands a glass over.

“How much danger are they in?” Sonny asks. He doesn’t want to know, even though he really _does_ want to know.

Luke shrugs. “Depends on what their mission is, how many agents they’re going up against… they seem to be at the top of their game which is a plus; they should be okay,” he rotates his glass in his hand. “Plus I think Frisco knows that if he gets my boy killed that I’ll hunt him down.”

Sonny laughs. Luke would never get the chance, Sonny’s already put feelers out, he’s got some good general ideas of where Frisco Jones is currently located.

“I don’t like this,” Sonny says.

“It’s not your life,” Luke says. “You don’t have to like it.”

“He’s my son,” he’s still pissed that Olivia thought she could hide it. Was she planning on doing that forever, did she plan on never telling him and letting Sonny just go on completely unaware that he had another child?

“He’s a grown man, you try and tell him what he can and can’t do like he’s some sort of child you might as well forget about ever getting him to maybe accept the fact that you’re his father.”

“You can’t tell me that you’re okay with Lucky doing this.”

“It’s more that I don’t have any choice in the matter,” Luke says. He takes a long swallow of his scotch, sighs. “And it doesn’t mean that if I hadn’t known that he planned on signing up with them that I wouldn’t have grounded his ass or figured out a way for them to lose his papers, I’ve still got friends in there, they might have helped out.”

Sonny thinks that Luke’s friends probably got Lucky the papers to sign in the first place.

 

*

 

They leave their tanks and masks in a darkened corner of the room they swim into, they don’t peel out of their wetsuits because they don’t know if they’ll be attempting to leave in the same manner or not.

Dante has his gun in hand; Lucky has his lock pick and is hooking it into the alarm system.

They’d come in with Marines, they should be making some noise outside in a couple of minutes to cover the fact that Lucky and Dante are in the building.

He starts the password cycle and waits, Dante peering over his shoulder. The door clicks and Lucky unhooks the lock pick and shoves it into a bag tied to his waist.

The girl is being held in a series of cells, Lucky would call them a suite of rooms except the doors are all card activated and the girl can’t leave if she wants to.

Dante makes a hand motion and Lucky nods; Dante goes first, Lucky follows.

 

*

 

The Marines make their presence known just as they reach their first obstacle. They’ve gone into situations with this team before, they each know their parts.

Dante makes fast work of one guard and Lucky the other, he palms the key card of his, they’ll have to hope there’s not an optical scanner because Lucky doesn’t want to lug any unconscious guards up the next flight of stairs. They’ve done it before, it’s not any fun.

They take the steps two at a time, the key card opens the door at the next level with no problem and they dart down the hallway, it’s poorly lit and there’s absolutely no one about, everyone has most likely run off to see what all the noise outside is about. They still hide themselves in the shadows, better to be safe then get caught.

They reach the set of rooms that they know are the girls, Lucky hopes they didn’t move her when they realized what the WSB had gotten, he slides the key card over and really prays for no optical scanner to pop out.

The door lock clicks and he pushes it open, Dante stands in the doorway, keeping watch while Lucky goes in to get the girl.

He finds her in the bedroom, curled up on the bed facing away from the door. She’s wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, he touches her shoulder gently and she jumps.

Skittering away and off the bed, she’s pressed back against a wall and the key card clatters to the floor as he gets a good look at her face.

She’s completely white and looks terrified. She’s…

“Em?”

She blinks at him, her eyes open wide like she can’t believe them, she presses a hand to her mouth and swallows loudly.

“Lucky?”

 

*

 

Dante’s still by the door, Lucky has Emily’s hand grasped in his own and she’s squeezing his fingers like she’s making sure he’s really there.

“We good?” he asks, he turns his head and he, at least, doesn’t drop his gun.

He’s seen pictures of Emily; he knows what she looks like.

Lucky has no clue what’s going on, but Emily had known him, and there’s the data, those 170 pages of decrypted data that talked about a girl that had been held for over eight years and the experiments that had been done, the two successful clones that had walked around with her face.

He knows without Emily even having to say a word that she never came back to Port Charles, never married Nikolas, never got murdered, never had an unknown twin named Rebecca.

She’d had clones that had walked around and lived her life and married her first crush and got killed in her place.

Dante takes the lead; he keeps glancing over his shoulder at them like he can’t believe his eyes. Lucky keeps a firm grip on Emily’s hand because he’s half-afraid that he’s asleep on the transport and she’s going to disappear as soon as his eyes open.

Dante darts around a corner and then swings back, stopping them as guns start firing.

“I think it’s safe to say they know we’re in the building,” Dante says, he leans around and fires two shots off. It’s more reflexive then anything, they won’t be going that way.

Emily tugs on his hand and he looks at her; her eyes are still wide and she still looks terrified. But she also looks…

“This way,” she tugs on his hand and starts down the hallway. “There’s another entrance to the boat launch, if we can get to it first we can barricade it on them.”

“How do you…?” Lucky asks even as he allows her tugging to move him, Dante steps up next to her, gun still drawn. Lucky stays behind them, protecting their backs.

He doesn’t think that Emily would betray him, but this might not even be Emily, it could be another clone or Emily could be here voluntarily and not be the one they were sent for.

“It’s how they brought me in and out, there’s seven places they’ve kept me, this is the only one they brought me back to multiple times,” Emily says. She stops in front of a door, “do you still have that key card?” she asks.

He’d picked it up after he dropped it in his shock of seeing her, he hands it over and she swipes it, the door lock clicks and Lucky can hear the pounding of feet coming down the hallway. Dante swings the door open, grabs Emily’s arm and pulls her in with him, reaching out and yanking Lucky in next. The door locks behind them and Lucky doesn’t even bother pulling out the lock pick, just shoots the controls.

It’ll slow them down for a little while, he can smell ocean air.

Emily clenches her hand around the key card and looks at Lucky, then over at Dante.

“This is Dante,” he says. “He’s my partner. Dante, this is Emily.”

Emily smiles at him, she still looks scared, but also kind of young and lost. “Hi.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Dante says. “We should really be moving along now; it won’t be long before they figure out how to get in that door.”

Emily starts down the stairs, hands holding onto the railings on either side.

“Been a while since we’ve made our exit by boat,” Dante comments, he doesn’t say anything about the ghost preceding them down the steps. Lucky is kind of insanely grateful.

“Nothing like an oldie,” Lucky says. “Let’s just hope they keep them fueled up.”

 

*

 

Luke is scrubbing the counter down with a damp cloth; it’s busy work because it’s kind of slow and if he stops moving he starts thinking about the fact that neither he nor Olivia has heard anything from Lucky or Dante.

Sonny hasn’t either, but honestly Luke doesn’t think that Sonny is even a choice in the people that Dante would call. Not yet, maybe not ever.

It’s been six days, their mission should be done and they should either be relaxing on a beach or on their way back to Port Charles, Olivia had said that Lucky told her they were coming back.

“Luke,” he doesn’t jump, doesn’t even look up, his hands still on the counter.

“How much trouble they in?” he asks.

“We don’t know.”

Luke looks up and Frisco Jones is standing on the other side of the bar, arms crossed over his chest.

“They got out safe,” Frisco says. “Had to use a boat to get off the island which is fine, they normally have like seven contingency plans in place to use, so they’re usually ready for every eventuality,” he sounds inordinately pleased with their over planning.

“Then what’s the issue?” Luke asks, if they completed their mission…

“They had an extraction point set up for when they hit the mainland to get their target and themselves to a safe house so they could cool their heels for a few days,” Frisco leans against the counter. “The extraction point was compromised, they went to ground, we haven’t heard any chatter from them in two days.”

Luke clenches his hands into fists under the counter, but he doesn’t punch Frisco, he counts that as fantastic self-restraint on his part.

 

*

 

Emily is curled up in the backseat, head pillowed on the sweatshirt that Lucky had bought for himself.

The WSB has safe houses and cars set up in various cities, they’d taken the car from one and emergency cash from another, they don’t stay at any of them because if their extraction point was comprised he doesn’t think the safe houses are going to be any safer.

The emergency cash is enough to cloth them (though sending Emily into a store alone to buy jeans and t-shirts and cheap sneakers so that he and Dante wouldn’t draw attention by wandering around in either the wetsuits or their boxer briefs had left him completely terrified that she wouldn’t come back out) and feed them and keep them in gas until they get to Port Charles.

He twists his head and Emily has her eyes closed, her breathing is even but she looks pale and sweaty.

“We should pick up a thermometer or something,” Dante says. He reaches across the seat and squeezes Lucky’s hand.

“You think she’s running a fever or something?”

“I think that we’re all three sitting in the same car and she’s the only one that looks like that,” Dante says.

Lucky nods.

“How long until we hit Port Charles?” he asks.

“If we drive straight through, less then 12 hours.”

Lucky takes a deep breath, releases it and tries to relax. They’re okay, they’ve not seen any DVX operatives since they were almost jumped at the extraction point; they’re 12 hours away from Port Charles where they have family that can shelter them.

And he’s willing to put money on the fact that Frisco will be there waiting for them when they drive in.

 

*

 

She has a ritual to how she does this. She pulls all the pictures down, she pulls on gloves and she wipes down the mantle. Then she puts the pictures back, wiping each frame and glass down before placing it precisely into place.

There’s a group picture, of her and Lucky and Emily and Nikolas; taken when they were teen-agers. It’s one of her favorite pictures, one of her prized possessions. If she could only have her boys and Sarah and one other thing she thinks she’d choose this picture.

It reminds her that once upon a time she had a husband that loved and adored her and best friends that would support her in everything.

Now she has an ex-husband that from all appearances might be dating his partner, and Emily is dead and buried.

Now all she has is Nikolas; who supports her but blames her (even though he says he doesn’t) for losing his brother; and that’s okay because she does and is very vocal about blaming him for losing Lucky.

“Frisco Jones is in town,” she hears behind her. Nikolas comes by every day, he spends time with Sarah even though they know through the four DNA tests (two of which his grandmother tried to tamper with) that she’s not his.

That she’s Lucky’s.

She’d already destroyed everything with Lucky before Sarah was even born; she’s not even sure that if he’d known that Sarah was his if it would have been enough to convince him to stay.

And if he did he would have stayed for her, not for Elizabeth.

Her hands still on the picture in the center of the mantle. They all look so happy, and young. Bright carefree smiles, just a hint of sadness in her eyes.

“Is he okay?” she asks. She can feel Nikolas come stand behind her, he doesn’t touch her. He hasn’t touched her since they found out for certain that Sarah wasn’t his.

“I don’t know,” Nikolas says, he reaches out a hand but he doesn’t touch the picture, just lets his fingers hover in front of the glass. Elizabeth doesn’t look, but she knows that his fingers are probably hovering over Emily’s face. “Lulu wasn’t crying so…”

Lucky’s okay, Elizabeth is sure of this. He might not be hers anymore, might not want to talk to her or listen to anything she has to say. But she’s going to get the chance to tell him that Sarah is his.

She’s sure of this.

 

*

 

Olivia is slowly losing her mind, Sonny presses a drink into her hand and Carly coaxes her to sit back down.

Animosity put aside for the moment over fear for a child’s life.

“Frisco said that that last he knew they were fine,” Sonny says, Carly hands him a drink and he takes it. He doesn’t drink from it. “Has something changed?”

“I can’t do this again,” Olivia says. “I can’t,” she presses the hand that’s not holding the glass against her chest. “Why couldn’t he have been an accountant, or a, a baker, he always liked cooking and god knows he did better in school then I ever did… why couldn’t he do something safe, something that…” her voice breaks and she starts crying.

Carly sighs and looks at him, he looks back and wonders what she thinks he’s supposed to be doing.

 

*

 

“Think you can manage to get off a text message to Frisco?” Lucky asks.

Emily is asleep in the backseat, again. They’ve got her dosed up with cough medicine and there’s a little ice chest with orange juice and waters in the foot well behind the passenger seat.

Her fevers not that bad, 101. Could just be the stress of the rescue, of being on the run.

Could be she managed to catch some late in the season bug.

“You want a 911 text? Or general coming in hot, have the cavalry ready text?”

Lucky glances over and Dante’s already got his phone out, fiddling through the settings.

“What do you think?”

“Well, we’re not being followed, besides being almost jumped at the extraction point we’ve not seen hide or hair of the DVX,” Dante frowns, taps his fingers against the phone. “Could be they know where we’re headed and are waiting to jump us there…”

“Or could be that we’re not important enough yet for them to pursue?”

“Yeah,” Dante stares at the phone for a second then taps out a quick series of numbers. “Which way do you think our luck is going?”

“Well,” Lucky rolls his shoulders. “We made it off the island with no injuries but we did almost get jumped at extraction, but it was an almost and we got away, so…”

“So pretty good luck all things considered.”


End file.
